Baseball
Baseball 'is the second sport in ''Wii Sports. The main objective of the sport is to score as many home runs as possible, which are achieved by running around the four bases. The game is played with two teams nine players, a bat, and a ball. =''Wii Sports''= :See main article: Wii Sports Gameplay In Wii Sports, rather than real life, the sport of Baseball involves only hitting and pitching. Baserunning and fielding are not under the player's control. This game of baseball can be played with one or two players. These players control a computer-controlled team. The game has also been reduced to three innings instead of the usual nine. Controls Hitting For hitting the ball, the player must have the right timing to get the bat on the ball. Hold the Wii Remote like you would a bat, near your right ear (or left if you're a lefty) pointing upwards. When the pitch is delivered, swing so the bat is crossing the path of the ball just when it is over the plate. The timing of the swing determines the ball's direction on the field (if hit) and the direction of the swing determines the height of the ball's path (lower to higher to hit the ball in the air, higher to lower to hit the ball on the ground). If it is timed right, you get a better hit. Usually hit the inside pitches to your batter sooner then the outside pitches. Also you want to remember to aim up for home runs and down for ground balls. And the harder you swing, the harder you hit the ball. Lastly always remember splitters in this game are 99 times out of 100 going to be balls. How can you tell if the pitch is going to be a splitter? When the pitcher releases the ball, the ball looks like the seams don't move very much. If they aren't moving, then lay off. ;Potential hits *If the ball is caught or stopped in the infield quickly the batter is called out. *If the ball lands in the outfield but is stopped by an outfielder before reaching the wall it is usually a single. *If the ball rolls to the wall but is picked up fairly quickly it is usually a double. *If a ball rolls to the wall and is not picked up for a while it can be a triple. *If the ball hits the ground and then bounces over the wall it is a ground rule double. *If the ball is hit over the wall it is a Home Run. *If the ball is hit out of the stadium it is an out of the Park Home run. Pitching For pitching, the player simply needs to hold the Wii Remote tightly and make a throwing motion towards the screen. There are several different types of possible pitch that you can throw: *Fastball:' This is just a plain and simple straight pitch. The speed of it varies depending on how hard you "throw" the Wii Remote. *Curveball:'' This a ball that curves from right to left. To throw one of these, hold down button while throwing. *''Screwball:'' This a ball that curves from left to right. To throw one of these, hold down button while throwing. *''Splitter:'' This type of throw is very slow hits the plate, making it hard to hit. If the batter doesn't swing, it counts as a ball. To throw one of these, hold down both button and button while throwing. *''Underhand:'' If you press "1" or "2" before pitching, it will change to an underhand pitch. These are harder to hit. *''Changed direction:'' Press any direction on the D-pad. It will direct the pitch toward that direction. Pitches that are not straight are harder to hit. Batting The goal is to hit the ball out into the field. The most important thing between a real game of baseball is that you do not have any control over your batters once the ball is hit. How far your batter goes depends on how long the computer takes for them to get the ball. *If the ball is a single, then all the batters will move one base. *If the ball is a double, then all the batters will move two bases. *If the ball is a triple, then all the batters will move three bases. *If the ball is a home run, then all the batters will score. However, a computer player on the other team can also catch the ball on the fly. If this happens, then the ball is an out. If an out happens, then that batter is out, and the runners stay where they were at before the ball was hit. Like in regular baseball, once you get three outs, the teams switch positions. "Out of the Park" is also another way to score. When this happens your ball will go out of the park. =''Wii Sports Club''= :See main article: Wii Sports Club Baseball returns as a separately downloadable sport. It has been released in June 27, 2014. Wii Sports Resort X Baseball returns as a sport in Wii Sports Resort X. Gameplay is the same as in Wii Sports. =Gallery= WiiSports-baseball-hitting.png Wii-sports-baseball-pitching.JPG Wii-Sports-Baseball.jpg Foul Ball.png Wii-sports-wii-screenshot-home-runs.jpg WSC Baseball.jpg|Gameplay screenshot of Baseball from a Wii Sports cover in some countries. Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Baseball Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports Club's sports Category:Wii Sports Minigames Category:Wii Sports Club Minigames